Harland Bentley
Mr. Bentley has been involved in working on classified projects with several Government agencies including NASA and the DOE. He has a BS-EE degree and extensive training in nuclear engineering. Mr. Bentley recounts a story of personally witnessing a UFO crash at a Nike Ajax Missile Facility in Maryland and viewing a group of UFO's on radar take off at a calculated 17,000 miles an hour after having hovered on the ground. He also speaks of a 1967/68 incident where he overheard a conversation between Houston Control and astronauts in flight talk about avoiding a collision with a UFO spacecraft and our astronauts actually seeing living beings moving about through portals on the UFO. In 1957 to 1959, I was outside of Olney, Maryland, just north of Washington, D.C. at a Nike Ajax Missile Facility. I was a radar operator. In May of 1958, at about 6:00 a.m. I first heard a sound that sounded like a pulsating transformer. I looked out the window and looked across the field and saw this shaped object heading toward the ground and saw it crash. It broke apart and then it took off again in flight… The largest piece that I saw was actually glowing white hot and was probably the size of a washing machine… When the craft took off again after it crashed, it went through a grove of trees and actually sheered three, four or five inch limbs, in just one fell swoop, like a knife or a machete… the resemblance to the crash of an extraterrestrial vehicle in Peru in 1997 as recounted by Lance Cpl. John Weygandt. SG The real exciting part happened the next evening while I was on duty. It was approximately 10:00 or 11:00 at night and I got a call from the Gaithersburg facility saying that they had twelve to fifteen UFOs, 50-100 feet off the ground. So I asked the guy who was on the radio with me, "What do they sound like?" He took his head mike off, put it out the van window and again the pulsating sound except there were more of them. He was describing them in different shapes and so forth. I had the radar on, the M-33 sweep radar, and right next to the ground clutter where Gaithersburg sits, we found the blip where these vehicles were. Then all of a sudden they all took off at the same time. From my radarscope, it went in one sweep. It is a thirty-three and a third RPM. To go that distance from the center out to where I got the next blip in the first sweep, at a constant velocity would have to be 17,000 miles an hour which we calculated from our analog computer… I had another one, which I can't say too much about. I can't say where I was. I was at a facility in California, that is all I can say, and I was doing particular classified work. The only thing that I can say is that it was occurring at the same time that our astronauts were doing a loop around the moon and back again. On their trip to the moon itself I heard them say they had a bogey (term used for unknown target, and often specifically used to denote a UFO) coming in at 11:00. Well, familiar with that particular term, I perked my ears up and started listening and discovered that Houston and the astronauts were talking back and forth about a collision. The astronauts asked for permission to do avoidance for a collision and Houston finally granted that permission to do that. Later the astronauts said, "It is not necessary. They are now paralleling our course" and there was a discussion as to what was paralleling that course. It was another type of ship. There were portals there that they could see in. They could see beings of some sort. They did not describe these beings. They just took photographs. And after a while, a few thousand miles, they bogey took off from the capsule that they were flying in and went away. They just said it was a saucer shaped craft. It was actually paralleling their craft. They saw movement. They saw something or somebody moving inside that ship. This happened before the lunar landing. … Then they said, "There they go." And they bogey went out of sight almost immediately, from what I could gather from their conversation. This event was unedited because of where I was secret listening post. It was an extremely restricted channel… There was only one gentleman there with me when this happened. He said something like, "You didn't hear anything." And I said, "hear what?" And that was the end of that. In fact, the gentleman was very disturbed that I was even there to hear this. The astronauts were approximately halfway to the moon when this happened… Disclosure Project